Unveiled
by Penumbrelle
Summary: Ino finds comfort, and something she never expected, from those she never considered. Ino x Naruto x Hinata, NaruHina, InoHina, NaruIno. Rated M.
1. Rivalry's End

**Unveiled**

**Disclaimer:**

The author does not own Naruto nor its comprising characters.

**Notes:**

This fanfic is rated M for Mature. Rating derived from romantic encounters, not violence (Lemons). I will not announce the mature scenes nor will I provide a way for you to skip them.

This fanfic is a Naruto x Hinata x Ino centric story (NaruHina, NaruIno, InoHina). Any other parings are incidental or unintentional. Except for maybe some Kakashi x Sakura (KakaSaku) because I just can't help myself.

All reviews of any caliber or opinion are welcomed. Nay, encouraged.

Chapter 1 – Rivalry's End

I knew this is how it would turn out, so why am I still so upset? Why did I think that after all these years anything would have changed for her? Yes, we had repaired our friendship and it was no longer just because I was a strong protector and role-model. We are more like equals now, or rather she is even stronger than me.

Why couldn't I just leave well enough alone? I had kept it bottled up for so long and it finally just came pouring out. It was like I had vomited my inner soul right in her lap. No warning, no "hold my hair", just straight to the point. No wonder she ran.

----------------------------------------

Today started innocuously enough. Sakura and I were lounging on a rooftop near Ichiraku's stand, gossiping and talking about nothing in particular. I told her my latest tidbit; how Kiba had used the lamest pickup line in history on Ayame: "How about I make the ramen tonight, and you let me have you for dessert." And it worked. Apparently, the prospect of a man cooking her dinner was all the motivation Ayame needed.

Sakura laughed for a good minute over that one. When her laughing subsided she looked at me and smiled. It was a genuine smile, the ones that were rare now after all that had happened to her team. Ones that could melt away all of the shrouds I hid behind and make me want to be who I really am.

The serene contentment in her expression may have triggered it. Or it may have been the deep, warm reflection of the sun in her eyes. I don't really know. Regardless, my heart began to feel like it was trying to escape the confines of my chest. A pressure was building in me and I had to do something, anything to relieve it. And so I did.

"I love you... Sakura."

Her smile faltered for a second, but quickly returned.

"I love you too, Ino."

Giggles accompanied her reply, and while they were normally intoxicating, this time they felt sharp and piercing. She didn't understand. She was laughing at how serious I was being, as if I had momentarily slipped into a state of nostalgia. I should have stopped. She had replied with the words I wanted to hear, but not with the meaning I dreamed of. It should have been enough, but it wasn't.

"No. I _love_ you, Sakura."

The tears had already begun to roll down my cheeks as the words escaped me. I knew what was coming. Her smile faltered again, but this time it wasn't coming back. She understood. And suddenly, the tiles on the roof beneath us were more interesting than my broken and tear stained facade.

"Oh..."

She stayed still for several minutes, and I dumbly looked on in terror. What had I done? I wished I could take it back.

"How long?"

The tears that had been subsiding renewed as she looked at me with sympathy. It was like I had delivered bad news. The warm friendly atmosphere was gone, replaced with an oppressive cold that was prickling at my skin.

"For... as long as... I can remember."

I was struggling to win the fight against my sobs when I saw her hand reach out for my shoulder to comfort me. But it stopped. It was something she would have done before, but now it was different. Now she slowly pulled her hand back and looked away at the sky in defeat.

"Ino..."

My sobs won. They became wails with the occasional "no" and "I'm so sorry" blended in. I could tell she was searching for the right words, some kind of response. But there was nothing. She couldn't return my love, she couldn't console me without making it worse, she couldn't just pretend that she didn't know. I had made her feel helpless, trapped with no way to keep from losing her closest friend. And I hated myself for it. I had written another page in the disastrous log of her relationships.

She gave me one last saddened smile before she slowly stood and closed the distance between her and the roof's edge.

"I have to go, Ino. I'll... see you around."

And with that she was gone.

----------------------------------------

And now, here I am. Crying in the alley beside my family's flower shop because I chased away the person I cared about the most. I'm supposed to be running the store for the afternoon, but I don't really want to talk to anyone right now and I doubt customers would appreciate my bawling. Sitting on a stack of palettes wishing for a second chance is infinitely preferable to being asked why I was crying.

As if on cue, a rather energetic voice called out to me from the end of the alley.

"Oi, Ino. I need some flow... are you crying?"

The orange-clad figure walked further down the alley toward me and leaned over to get a better look at my face.

"No, Naruto. I just sprayed a little water on my face to help my skin grow."

"Oh... wait, why would you want your skin to grow?"

I brought my sleeves up to my eyes in an attempt to clean away the tears and groaned into the fabric. This was going to be a long day.

**Next Chapter: The Invitation**

**Suggestions welcome, I'm not afraid to deviate.**


	2. The Invitation

**Unveiled**

**Disclaimer:**

The author does not own Naruto nor its comprising characters.

**Notes:**

This fanfic is rated M for Mature. Rating derived from romantic encounters, not violence (Lemons). I will not announce the mature scenes nor will I provide a way for you to skip them.

This fanfic is a Naruto x Hinata x Ino centric story (NaruHina, NaruIno, InoHina). Any other parings are incidental or unintentional. Except for maybe some Kakashi x Sakura (KakaSaku) because I just can't help myself.

All reviews of any caliber or opinion are welcomed. Nay, encouraged.

Chapter 2 – The Invitation

I never really knew Ino all that well. To me she was Sakura's friend, or rival, I never could really tell with them. She was also the daughter of the owners of the best flower shop in town. It was for this second reason that I found myself in a dark alley staring into two watery pools of blue.

I had intended to pick up a small bouquet on my way to the Hyuuga compound. Hinata enjoyed small romantic gestures and I owed her something after being out on a mission for a few days. Well, I supposed I owed her for not giving up on me also, despite how oblivious I used to be. Honestly though, I would never have believed it to be true had I not heard the words directly from her. She was essentially a princess, and I was the end of everyone's jokes and cruelty, struggling to be recognized. Why would I ever consider that she _loved_ me?

Unfortunately, my romantic ideas would remain unrealized as Ino seemed to be in no mood for selling flowers.

"Naruto... of course I've been crying. Idiot."

I frowned. Did everyone really think I was that stupid? No one seemed to get my sense of humor. At least though I saw a hint of a smile between her hands when she called me an idiot. If I couldn't get her to laugh at my jokes, maybe at least she could laugh at me.

"Well, would you like to talk about it?"

"No. You wouldn't understand anyway." Ino threw up a dismissive hand in my direction and slowly stood.

She took a few steps further down the alley. She hadn't made it far when she began to laugh softly and half-turned back in my direction.

"Actually, you probably would understand. She rejected you too."

I had been rejected by a lot of people in my life. But if I considered only the ones Ino would know, the list was reduced significantly.

"Sakura-chan rejected you as a friend. Again? Why?"

"No, Naruto. She would have been happy to stay my friend."

I was beginning to get confused. Legitimately this time.

"So, she thought you weren't a good enough kunoichi to work with on a team?"

"No..."

Her face was beginning to show hesitation. If I didn't figure this out soon she wasn't going to humor me much longer. If only I had Shikamaru's brain for a moment.

Sakura still accepted her as a friend and as a fellow ninja. What else was left? Teacher... no, Ino wouldn't be this upset. In fact, Ino looked downright heartbroken. It couldn't be that she...

"Um... Ino. Do you like Sakura... the way I liked Sakura?"

The way her tears seemed to begin anew was a good enough answer.

"I'm sorry." I took a step towards her and reached to put my hand on her shoulder. But before I could complete the maneuver she darted away down the alley at full speed.

Damn it. I quickly spread off in pursuit. I could have just let her go, but she was one of my precious people, despite how callous she may have been in the past. After barely a block I caught up to her and landed directly in her path.

She hit me at nearly full speed and I slid back a few feet from the impact, holding her shoulders to keep her from toppling over on me. But the pain didn't end there. She threw her fists at me among yells of "leave me alone" and "let me go", pummeling my chest and connecting the odd blow with my face. I stood there in silence, taking her misdirected anger. My life had made me used to this kind of torture and if enduring it again could help a friend, then so be it.

Finally, she lost the will to fight and instead settled on crying into my shirt. The occasional heave broke her rhythm as she sucked in air until there were no sobs left to choke out.

Ino lifted her head up and gave me a weak smile. I let go of her shoulders now that I was confident she wasn't going to run off again with no particular destination in mind.

"Thanks, Naruto. I needed that."

"Anytime, Ino-chan. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that... you know."

"That I'm a lesbian?"

"No, that you're as lovesick as Lee was for Sakura-chan. Even worse than me. That's just too embarrassing for all three of us. Seriously though, I won't tell anyone that you're into girls."

"Thank you. Not that it matters anyway, everyone will find out some time."

We didn't say anything for a few minutes, simply staring at the narrow strip of visible sky above us as it reflected deep reds and purples from the setting sun. I finally decided to test the water.

"Sakura is hot though."

"Yeah..."

"Gorgeous green eyes, long shapely legs, and a..." I was going to continue by eventually pointing out her destructive temper and obsession with all things Uchiha, but Ino cut me off.

"And a really nice ass."

I gave her a wide-eyed stare for a moment as somehow my mind was not ready to connect my image of Ino with the phrase that had just come from her mouth. Though I suppose in retrospect my image of Ino had always been a bit inaccurate.

I noticed the dreamy gaze on her face and her lopsided smile. It was just too much. I felt a laugh coming on and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It went straight past the giggling stage and I burst out in explosive laughter.

Luckily, she didn't take any offense to my outburst as she slowly joined in herself. Within a few minutes we were both clutching our sides and had slid down against the wall in the alley. The laughing finally waned and we both had tears on our cheeks now, though they had little to do with sadness.

"You know who is sexier than Sakura though?" I managed to form my question amidst the straggling chuckles.

"Who?"

"Hinata."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Beneath that jacket and those baggy pant... Hinata!" I jumped up quickly as I realized the time.

"I'm supposed to meet with Hinata at the Hyuuga compound for dinner!"

"Well, Naruto. Go. I'll be fine, really."

I pondered the situation for a moment. Alone time wouldn't do Ino any good right now and her normal confidant was the one person she couldn't bring herself to talk to. So I made up my mind.

"No, you're coming too. There is always extra room and food at the Hyuuga's."

"Really Naruto, I couldn't..."

Before she could protest any further I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along with me, dashing away toward a likely already prepared dinner table as fast as I could without causing Ino to stumble.

"Don't worry Ino, the Hyuuga's are really nice once you get past the cold exterior. And if you're worried about not being invited, don't be. You're with me!"

I gave her one of my biggest smiles but when I opened my eyes, she didn't look quite as confident as I'd hoped. Can't say I blamed her.

**Next Chapter: Show Me**

**Some of you may see where this is going, but if you don't, no worries, things get interesting soon.**


	3. Show Me

**Unveiled**

**Disclaimer:**

The author does not own Naruto nor its comprising characters.

**Notes:**

This piece of fan-fiction is rated M for Mature. Rating derived from romantic encounters, not violence (Lemons). I will not announce the mature scenes nor will I provide a way for you to skip them.

This piece of fan-fiction is a Naruto x Hinata x Ino centric story (NaruHina, NaruIno, InoHina). Any other parings are incidental or unintentional. Except for maybe some Kakashi x Sakura (KakaSaku) because I just can't help myself.

All reviews of any caliber or opinion are welcomed. Nay, encouraged.

Chapter 3 – Show Me

As I hesitantly followed Naruto, or rather was drug along, his comment about Hinata began to sink in.

"So, you and Hinata are um... have... you know."

I wasn't approaching the subject carefully because I was embarrassed. Rather, I didn't know how comfortable he would be in sharing personal information with me. He was the first person to really know my secret, but just because I had shared with him didn't mean he had to share back.

Indeed, Naruto seemed to hesitate for a while and restarted his response a few times.

"We... well, no." His face seemed to droop at this admission.

Naruto slowed his pace a little, so I assumed whatever he was thinking about was serious since he was already late for dinner.

"I would if she wanted to, but she's never asked, or even approached the subject. And I don't want to be the one to push. She's already proven she'd give her life for me, and I don't want to take advantage of her love like that."

I looked at the blond man in front of me in awe. Who knew that Naruto was that much of a romantic? I'd have guessed that years of exposure to Kakashi, or worse yet Jairaya, would have permanently warped him.

"So then, how do you know what she looks like if she hides herself under all those layers?"

"When she trains. Sometimes she does this... dance on the water. She pulls the water around with her hands and... it's beautiful. She usually takes off her outer layer of clothes, probably to keep them dry. Hinata doesn't know I've seen her, she'd be really embarrassed if she knew."

A smile was creeping onto Naruto's face as he talked about her and he resumed his quick pace. Likely all this talk about Hinata had made him want to see her sooner rather than later.

Hinata was lucky, there was absolutely no question about whether or not Naruto returned her love.

----------------------------------------

We arrived at the entrance to the Hyuuga estate panting and out of breath. Or at least I was, Naruto had that enviable bottomless pit of energy. The two guards greeted Naruto quite familiarly, but when they looked to me they resumed the suspicious expression common to guards everywhere.

"Hey guys, she's with me. Don't worry, she's a friend of Hinata's."

The guard on the left leaned his head to the side and muttered something about "a Yamanaka" before he nodded in our direction. We had passed inspection evidently because the large doors barring our passage swung inward. I followed Naruto through the numerous paths of the complex and into one of the nicer looking buildings, which was saying something when you were in the Hyuuga estate.

I stepped into the foyer and was a little stunned by the simple elegance that enveloped me. There wasn't an excessive amount of decoration anywhere, but the rich color of the wood, the pristine condition, and the profound sense of everything being in its place made it obvious that this was a Hyuuga household.

"Hey, Ino! Quit staring at the walls and put one of these on."

Naruto tossed me a white kimono and a black obi that he produced from a hidden compartment.

"There are changing rooms off to the side with a place to stash your clothes."

I walked over to one of the rooms and slid the door closed behind me. Part of me wanted to just skip out on all of this while I had the chance, but another part of me was happy to be involved in something that would keep my mind off my problems. The "stay busy" part of me won out and I slipped off my purple skirt and and top, dragging the kimono on over my wrappings. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror as I tightened the obi around my waist. I looked much more formal than I was used to.

However, Naruto's change in appearance was even more shocking. Without his headband and loose orange jacket, he looked older, and rather handsome, for Naruto anyway.

"Come on Ino. Dining room is this way."

After turning a few more corners we emerged into a large hall with two long tables. While the decoration was a bit warmer here, the same simplicity permeated this room as well.

A few waiterly figures ushered us to the shorter, but decidedly more important looking table. Naruto was naturally placed beside Hinata, and I was seated across from him next to a smaller version of Hinata. Though by the way she was staring at me I doubt she shared any of Hinata's shyness.

I saw Hinata exchange a few glances between me and Naruto. He leaned over and began whispering in her ear what I can only assume was an explanation of my presence.

The figure at the head of the table shifted forward slightly, but it was enough to draw everyone's attention to him. I was a little unnerved when his gaze finally settled on me.

"I am going to assume you are Inoichi's daughter. You favor him quite a bit."

"Yes... thank you." I decided that regardless of how I actually felt about that comment I should accept anything Hyuuga Hiashi said with gratitude.

"Make yourself at home, the Yamanakas are always welcome here."

And with that, I was no longer an oddity. The talk in the room returned to its original volume and the food began to disappear once again.

I was introduced to everyone at the table and carried on a pleasant string of conversations while I nibbled at some of the best fish I had ever eaten. Though, I couldn't tell what kind of fish it was. Probably for the best.

The pleasantry was interrupted though by a sharp jab to my left side. I looked down to see a pair of lavender eyes attempting to burn a hole through me. By now I had learned that mini-Hinata's name was Hanabi and her finger, which was previously embedded in my side, was now dangerously close to my eye.

"Your eyes are strange. Like the Byakugan, but blue. What ability do they give you?"

Hanabi's finger was now waggling in my face as I thought about inventing an amazing power that my eyes afforded me. But I couldn't think of anything.

"No powers. Are they really that strange?"

Hanabi gave me a final quick once-over before returning to her food.

"Yes, quite weird."

Well, there was one Hyuuga that evidently didn't approve of the Yamanakas. Or at least not our eyes. I looked across the table, expecting to see Naruto and Hinata still engaged in their quiet whispering and laughter, but only Hinata remained. Naruto was standing some distance down the room glaring at an annoyed looking Hyuuga Neji. Though annoyed was Neji's reaction to most everything.

An unfortunate waiter was standing between them with a tray in hand that held a single plate of daifuku cakes.

"Come on Neji... Hinata wants them."

"No, you do. If Hinata wanted them, they would have made more especially for her."

Naruto looked like he was searching for a better argument, but obviously came up empty.

"Fine. I challenge you for them. Taijutsu only, no chakra allowed."

The room was suddenly filled with a low murmur and the odd cheer here and there. Hiashi was obviously amused at this turn of events, but Hinata seemed less so as her face was buried firmly in her hands.

Neji nodded his acceptance and the two began to walk toward what was likely the training courtyards, taking the majority of the dining room with them. The waiter and his dessert were long forgotten.

Hinata was reluctant to stand, but she did. I moved to follow her since I really didn't want to be left alone with Hiashi and the other unfamiliar Hyuuga. However, a small yelp escaped me as I felt another sharp pain, this time on the back of my head. Hanabi had decided to gain my attention this time by pulling on the bottom of my long ponytail.

"Your hair is weird too you know."

"Really?" I pulled the band loose from my hair and let it fall around my shoulders and down my back. "How about now?"

Hanabi crossed her arms and gave me an even more critical stare.

"Nope. Still weird."

I was about to retort with a comment about how her hair made her look awfully dreary for a little girl when we were interrupted. At least as much as one could be interrupted by a whisper.

"Hanabi. Leave Ino alone... Don't listen to her Ino, she's just jealous of how pretty you are."

Hanabi gave a small snort and stormed off in a mix of indignation and embarrassment. I on the other hand couldn't suppress a small blush at the indirect compliment.

"Thanks Hinata."

Hinata smiled but then seemed to realize what she had said. The red tinted face and stutter that had been absent moments before returned in full force.

"O.. Oh. You're w.. welcome."

Hinata began twiddling her thumbs and lowered her head a bit, so I threw out the first thing that came to mind.

"The house... estate is very pretty. It must be nice living here."

"Well, lately it's been nicer than it used to be. I c.. could give you a tour if you'd like."

"But what about Naruto's match with Neji?" I was a little surprised she wasn't jumping at the chance to support Naruto.

"It isn't their first, and it won't be their last." A hint of exasperation seeped into Hinata's words.

I gave her a knowing smile. Some things never change. She started walking through the hallways, pointing out the various rooms and their functions. The rest of the building was much what I expected, simple elegance and order everywhere. We finally came to what appeared to be the living quarters and Hinata opened one of the dozen or so doors on the hall. I followed Hinata inside and was greeted by the most beautiful room I'd ever seen.

"My room."

Hinata moved to sit on the edge of her bed while I all but gawked at the gorgeous decoration. Everything was made of the same dark wood with all of the detailing either white or lavender. The entire room matched, from the curtains on the windows to the rug on the floor and even the stationary on the desk. The ceiling was littered with hanging crystals that gave the room a shimmering glow in the fading light of the sun.

"It's amazing Hinata." I finally managed to break my reverie long enough to form a compliment.

I slowly tore my gaze from the elegance around me to see Hinata smiling. And suddenly I was quite inclined to agree with Naruto. She was really very pretty and her demure pose only amplified how adorable and yet regal she seemed. Naruto deserved her and she deserved him, it was too bad that neither was willing to make a move on the other. Maybe I could talk to her and see if I could give her a push towards initiating something with him. Besides, I was never one to stay out of other people's business.

"So, Hinata. You and Naruto have been together for a while, right?"

"Y.. yes. Almost a year and a half."

"You two make a really good couple. So how serious are you two? Can we expect any blond Hyuuga babies in the future, or would that be against clan policy?" I was going to ease into this one, Hinata would require much more subtlety than Naruto.

"I d.. don't know. I hope so. I mean, a k.. kid. That's so far away a.. and I don't even know if Naruto wants to."

Hinata blushed and looked down at the floor. It would seem that I my attempt at subtlety wasn't subtle enough. So straight to the point then.

"Alright, so too soon for kids. But I bet you've practiced quite a bit. You had a crush on him for years, what's it like to finally have him for yourself?"

"Oh, w.. well. Not r.. really. We haven't..."

A throughly red Hinata was now eying the door nervously. But I had gotten this far, might as well keep it up.

"Not at all? What's holding you back?"

Hinata didn't say anything for a while and I was worried that I had overstayed my welcome. I was about to apologize and offer to leave when she let out a small sigh.

"... I don't know if he w.. wants me. He's never t.. tried to... anything. I know he l.. loves me, but maybe I'm not his type... or..."

Her admission began to trail off and I felt her words pulling at my heart. I had to do something. I could tell Naruto what I had just heard and that would likely change his mind. Or I could convince Hinata to make the first move and leave the rest up to Naruto. I decided upon the latter option, it seemed more romantic.

"No Hinata, you are definitely his type. He just needs to know that you're ready."

"How do I d.. do that? I can't just tell him."

She had a good point. I couldn't quite imagine Hinata walking into Naruto's room, slowly dropping her kimono to the floor, and whispering "take me, Naruto" into his ear. Well, maybe I could, and it was a very steamy imagining. But it would be best for Hinata to start with what she knew.

"You two have kissed before right?"

"Yes." She smiled again at finally being able to admit to some level of intimacy.

"Good. Then all you have to do is make your next kiss into one that lets him know for sure what you want."

"How?"

Hinata was getting enthusiastic at this point, but she wore a confused look on her face, which made her all the more cute considering the topic of the conversation was seduction.

"Well, it's just a sensual kiss. You know..." Actually I didn't really know. I had seen them in romance films and the like, but I had never been a participant.

I felt a pair of lavender eyes searching my face for answers, but I had none to give. So, I said no more, hoping she would take my suggestion to make the first move and just go for it, even if it was a bit clumsy.

"Show m.. me."

My eyes were pulled to hers in an instant. What did she just ask me to do? There was a look of pleading expectation in her expression. A solution had been offered and she wanted it, shyness be damned. Her determination kept her eyes locked on mine and for the first time she didn't look away. I felt myself being pulled into the pale pools before me. I didn't stop to think that maybe she wanted a demonstration with a pillow or something other than herself. I couldn't help it. She was so beautiful and innocent and her eyes were melting what was left of my self control. So I kissed her.

My hands moved of their own accord, sweeping through her silky hair and cradling her cheek. A hand finally found its way to the back of her neck and I pulled her towards me. My eyes closed and I leaned my lips closer to hers, hesitating a moment before closing the distance entirely. I missed my target, capturing only her lower lip at first. But my second attempt was far from a miss, the softness of her lips pressed fully against mine and it felt perfect. A slight shiver ran through me at the sensation and I pulled away just a fraction, my breathing shallow, trying to gain control over my reactions.

My forehead was resting against Hinata's when I opened my eyes to see her looking directly at me. Her eyes had a glassy sheen to them and her eyebrows were scrunched together halfheartedly. There appeared to be a question forming, one I didn't want to answer.

"Ino..."

Her breath brushed over my lips and I felt another shudder begin to form. I didn't give her the chance to say anything else, all I wanted was to keep kissing her for as long as I could.

She gasped at my sudden response and I took the opportunity to lightly run my tongue over her lip. Hinata tensed as I explored further, letting my tongue reach over her parted lips and graze the edge of hers, inquisitive and searching. To my surprise I felt fingers lightly tracing up my arm to my shoulder. Her tongue began to move against mine and she pulled her lips together, locking the kiss.

She was kissing me back. I began to feel light headed at the idea. I had never felt this way before, never imagined it would be like this. In another few moments I feared that I would lose myself in Hinata's embrace, succumbing to the smell of her hair, the touch of her skin, the taste of her lips. But that moment never came.

The soft footsteps of a ninja running down the hall jarred us from our dream and brought reality back into clear focus. A tall figure with blond hair and bright blue eyes appeared in the open doorway. The pained mixture of emotions on his face struck me through my soul. The now familiar sense of self-loathing was creeping back into me yet again.

Today was decidedly not one of the best days I had ever created for myself.

**Next Chapter: Please**

**Well, this got long (relatively), but I wanted to hold Ino's perspective for a while. Sorry about the inconsistent chapter length. First fan-fiction, and first publicly available fiction actually, so I don't really know what I'm doing.**

**:(**


	4. Please

**Unveiled**

**Disclaimer:**

The author does not own Naruto nor its comprising characters.

**Notes:**

This piece of fan-fiction is rated M for Mature. Rating derived from romantic encounters, not violence (Lemons). I will not announce the mature scenes nor will I provide a way for you to skip them.

This piece of fan-fiction is a Naruto x Hinata x Ino centric story (NaruHina, NaruIno, InoHina). Any other parings are incidental or unintentional. Except for maybe some Kakashi x Sakura (KakaSaku) because I just can't help myself.

All reviews of any caliber or opinion are welcomed. Nay, encouraged.

Chapter 4 – Please

I'm k.. kissing Ino! Actually kissing her. That was her hair falling across my hand, those were her fingers caressing my face, and those were certainly her lips pressed against mine. No, this has to be a creation of my imagination. It would make sense, Ino often appeared in my dreams. Well, they usually involved Naruto but Ino was a close second, and sometimes Temari... and there was that one where Tsunade-sama was... No!

This is really Ino, and she is even more beautiful than my dream version. The kimono is much less revealing than her usual outfit, but with her hair down and the way the sunset makes her glow... she looks pure, angelic. But why is she on my bed?

Right, Naruto said that she was having a bad day and needed a distraction. So I took her on a tour, showed her my room, and we started talking about getting Naruto to... warm up to me. She really is very good at kissing. I have to admit, her advice is proving to have real promise. I don't want this kiss to end and I feel myself falling deeper into her embrace by the second. I doubt I'll be able to climb out in a few moments, but I can't summon the will to push her away, I don't even know if I want to.

I don't need to. As my hand reaches her shoulder I feel her roughly pull away. I open my eyes and expect to see hers looking back at me in shock, disgust, some terrible emotion. But she's not looking at me. She's looking towards the door, mumbling obscenities under her breath. I follow her gaze and suddenly the warmth is sucked from my body. Naruto is leaning against the doorway with a look of confused defeat on his face. His eyes keep darting back and forth between me and Ino, and his mouth moves like he's about to speak, only to snap shut each time. No... no, this wasn't... this was for him. Wasn't it?

Y.. yes. I liked kissing Ino, but she is well... Ino. The best student in the special kunoichi classes and chased after by half the men that lay eyes on her. It's not like I'm being unfaithful. Just taking lessons... and accidentally enjoying them. Yes, that's what this is.

I am about to explain this to Naruto when he finally decides what he wants to say. And, in typical Naruto style, it lacks any subtlety.

"I knew you liked girls."

The previously lost warmth came rushing back, settling mostly in my cheeks. To accentuate his claim his finger is aimed in my direction and while he still looks disappointed I can see a bit of the triumph he gets in his eyes when he is proud of himself.

I can't bring myself to lie to Naruto, but I can tell him the truth. I love him. He has to know that will never change.

"Well duh... anyway, I thought you said you..." Ino started, cutting me off once again. She had been looking away from both of us after Naruto had entered the room, but now she was staring wide-eyed at his outstretched arm.

"You, I... oh..." Her eyes flicked toward me for a moment before she fell silent and her gaze drifted back to the floor.

Suddenly it clicked. I was worried for a moment that I had not been as well guarded over the years as I thought if even Ino could see right through me. But no, she thought Naruto meant her. And s.. she agreed! And he knew!

"No! It's not like that. I love you!" I finally manage to speak and I try to put a lot of force behind it, but as usual it doesn't come out that way.

"I know you do Hinata." Naruto moves to sit in the old chair by my desk and lets out a long sigh.

"I know you love me, and it's ok if we can't really be together, like that. You're still the most amazing girl I know and we can be really close friends. It's fine... it's..."

"N.. no. I..." I want to explain it all away but I don't know where to start. Naruto has joined Ino in staring at the floor and I feel like it's my turn to speak. Should I just tell him I'm bi? Should I tell him that's he has dominated my dreams for as long as I can remember? That if all hope of being with him were taken away from me I wouldn't want to continue living?

"Fuck it..." I hear Ino murmur behind me. I try to turn to see why she moved but

I can't. Everything is becoming more distant and I can't focus any of my senses. My entire body feels numb and even my eyelids won't blink when I want them to.

Fear begins to grip me when I suddenly stand. I walk to the door and my arm extends to close it, my fingers snapping the lock closed. I turn and my feet carry me toward Naruto. He is watching me nervously and I want to yell, tell him it's not me. But instead I straddle his lap, one of my thighs sliding dangerously far out of my kimono. My fingers run over his jaw before straying upward to entangle themselves in his hair. My body is pulling closer, pressing against him and my lips are inching toward his.

I know where this is going and I know who is pulling the strings. This really isn't how I envisioned comforting Naruto. I guess I did tell her this is what I wanted, but this was a bit much. Maybe I could talk to her? Think to her?

"You're an idiot."

The sound of my own voice brought me back to my current situation. I've never said anything mildly insulting to Naruto before and I search his face for any signs that we was hurt. But I can't tell because Ino quickly presses my lips against his and I'm filled with a sense of deja vu. The kiss seems passionate, but is almost impersonal for me... I'm only watching myself kiss him.

A few moments later the kiss is over. My hands find his and slowly drag them up my legs to my waist. My lips have moved on to make light kisses against his cheek and nibble at his ear. I feel his hands grip my waist and can hear his breath becoming ragged. But instead of pulling me closer he pushes me away.

"Hinata... are you sure?"

"Your cue." These words appear in my head right before the world comes rushing back. I can feel everything more clearly now. The deep blue of Naruto's eyes, his earthy smell, the lingering taste from the kiss. It all hits me at once and I can again move my own body. Naruto seems to notice my shock and assumes the worst.

"If you're not sure, we can stop. You don't have to prove anything. We can work around..."

"Yes! I'm s..sure." I can't take it any more. Talking really isn't my strong point... I grab his shoulders and lean against him to make him listen this time. But my old desk chair decided it didn't want to stick around for the discussion. The sound of cracking wood broke the silence before I found myself sitting on top of Naruto, well straddling him really, with my hands holding him down against the remains of the chair.

"I love you Naruto. And I want... I n.. need you. I've always needed you."

"Hin..." I clap my hands over his mouth to cut him off.

"And... and I need you to want me too."

This is the furthest I've ever gotten with Naruto and I'm committed at this point so I release my hold on his mouth, reach behind my back, and loosen the obi. One deft shrug later and my kimono is gathering around my hips, nothing hiding me from Naruto but the ever-present wraps around my chest. I can feel a light blush forming on my cheeks. He can't seem to decide where to rest his gaze but when I lean closer to him he looks straight into my eyes.

"Please, Naruto-kun."

I intended for it to sound sensual, but it mostly sounded needy. Naruto seems to understand though as his breathing speeds up. He reaches out to put one hand on my waist and the other behind my head. This time it's all me when me pulls me down into a kiss. His lips aren't as soft as Ino's, but they're more aggressive. More passionate. He is leading the kiss and I am more than content to let him do with me what he will.

But no! I started this. I've wanted him for years now and tonight is the moment when I'll finally have the chance to make him mine. A small giggle escapes me, partly because of the excitement I feel building up inside of me and partly because I realize it's a good thing Naruto has nearly limitless stamina. He's going to need it.

**Next Chapter: Thank You**

**Apologies for the very, very extended delay. Life issues kept stacking up... and then falling over and making more stacks. And when I did have time I didn't like what I wrote. Alas. Hopefully it was somewhat worth the wait... maybe.**

**Yes, Hinata occasionally stutters when she thinks. :)**

**evilfrog1**

**Thank you! Age is set around 18-19 for the nine mains. It is assumed that Akatsuki is no longer a threat in this story (Madara got handled). As soon as I get a chance to insert some setting and context I will, but I don't want it to feel too obvious when I do. I like to dive in then step back and broaden later.**

**xxnarufanxx**

**Thank you! Again 18-19 for the nine mains, so Jaraiya is dead as is Orochimaru (well, maybe... we'll see how the manga goes). Haven't decided upon Sasuke's role yet. I don't really like his character too much, so it won't be huge. Suggestions welcome. **

**Molevolent Onyx Dragon**

**Thanks, if I can gather up the time to write it hopefully it will continue to be a great story, or at least decent. Yep, can't have an unveiling of the truth without a few good misunderstandings to cloud the water.**


End file.
